Vengeance is Hell
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: If you were given a chance to see your revenge at a price...would you do it? Watch your favorite characters go through some terrible situations with their enemies and come face to face with Hell Girl herself. Their grievance shall be avenged... (Counts a crossover but wouldn't let me for some reason. Prologue up but more to come!) Rating may change later. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Prologue

_Okay everyone. Here's a new series of drabbles dedicated to a an anime I started watching months ago, Hell Girl. It's a dark anime but it did have me interested and had me think sometimes._

 _Now of course I would NEVER sell my soul for vengeance, but then I got to thinking of certain characters from different shows and thought "What if they heard of Hell Girl and wanted their own revenge?"_

 _So I gathered different shows and movies, put together some characters, both loved and hated, and put this together. Some you may be surprised and some you might not, but I think some of the Tormentors I picked here will get their swift justice after putting their victims though endless torment._

 _Please go easy on the reviews because I hardly do anime stories and this is the first one I've done in so long._

 _Until next time, Enjoy!_

 _I don't own Hell Girl or any of the shows/characters I chose for this._

Vengeance...

It can be a very powerful weapon and it never ends on a good note. But there are some people who will do anything for the sake of vengeance, even for the smallest mishap. There men, women, and even children who have been tormented by their enemies & bullies so much that they are willing to do anything to make their suffering end even if they had to pay the price later in life.

What if I told you that there was a way to get revenge upon your tormentors but at huge price?

I'm talking, of course, about the Hell Correspondence website. If there's someone who has hurt you terribly and want out of your life, you can log on there exactly at midnight. As soon as you're in, type in the name of your tormentor and click "enter". Once there, you will be taken to a field out of nowhere and will meet a young lady by the name of Ai Enma, also known as the Hell Girl.

But don't be fooled by her appearance; she may seem like an average high school girl, but she is actually a dark being who will grant your wish. When you tell her who you want punished for eternity, she will hand you a small black straw doll with a red thread around it's next. If you truly seek revenge, all you have to do is pull the thread and your tormentor will be sent straight to Hell for all eternity.

However, this is a catch and it's not good at all. For once you pull that string and your enemy is dragged into Hell...you will also go there when you eventually die; you will never know the joys of heaven and will suffer in Hell for all eternity.

This journey will contain different characters from different places & worlds and they will encounter Hell Girl for their own reasons. Each victim having their own tormentors from the past and present, wishing to seek their revenge.

Will they seek vengeance or will they show mercy? Will the tormentors die and suffer or will they repent before it's too late? It's up to the victims for it is their choice.

 _"You're name?"_

 _"Brian Griffin."_

 _"Why do you hate this man?"_

 _"He has been against me from the start! He'll stop at nothing until he makes me miserable, even if it means killing me!"_

 _"Your wish?_

 _"I want you to banish him to Hell."_

 _"Your grievance shall be avenged."_

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone! I'm Baaaaack!_

 _I'm deeply sorry for not updating anything the past year or so but I took a break from writing for a while because of work,life and such. I can't say I'll update regularly from this point on but I'll pop in once in a while with a new chapter._

 _I wanted to do this one first because I've had enough of Quagmire and his cruel treatment of Brian. Anyone who likes Quagmire, I would suggest skipping this story._

 _Also I hope everyone is doing okay due to this Corona Virus and all. Stay safe and healthy,okay?_

 _And I want to thank Park and all my friends who helped me with this chapter.^^_

 _Enjoy!_

 _I don't own Family Guy, Hell Girl, or the characters used here._

Chapter 1: Brian

It was a sunny day in the town of Quahog and everyone was going about their own business as usual. At the Griffin household, everyone is in a happy mood and doing something that's considered their version of normalcy.

Father and town drunk, Peter Griffin was once again doing something completely idiotic and will no doubt cause damage to Quahog; (Somewhat) loving wife and mother, Lois Griffin, was busy baking up a storm in the kitchen; teen and slob, Chris Griffin, was doing some online gaming with his internet buddies; social outcast, Meg Griffin, was in her room writing in her diary; infant and genius, Stewie Griffin, was working on another device for either time traveling or cause destruction of some kind; and there was Brian Griffin, friend and family pet who deems to be more human than his own family at times.

Speaking of whom, Brian was heading downstairs and about to head out the door to buy some more liquor when Lois stopped him.

"Oh Brian! If you're going out, could you drop off some bills please?" Lois asked as she handed him some envelopes, "Peter forgot to drop them off again."

"Sure thing, Lois." Brian smiled.

"Thank you." she smiled back before heading back to the kitchen.

He walked out of the house and headed into town to do his errands. After dropping off the bills and heading to the store, he passed by the Drunken Clam where he would got to get a drink sometimes. Unfortunately, he ran into his next door neighbor and well known sex hound, Glenn Quagmire, who stepped out to get his mail. The two individuals have been at each others throats for who knows how long and today wasn't going to be an exception.

"Well well well," he glared,"if it isn't the drunken dog who can't even write a decent novel! What are you doing,sending a letter to a another girl who will dump you after three days vomiting from seeing your disgusting face?"

Now normally Brian would just ignore him, but hearing those kind of insults from his worst enemy really got under his skin.

"Will you just p*** already and leave me alone?!" Brian snapped.

"Why should I?!" Quagmire snapped back,"You're just a dog and would be better off dead!"

Before Brian could say something back, Quagmire went back inside to rejoin his buddies for more beer. To cool off, Brian went to the store to get some cigarettes and some beer. As he was waiting in line to check out, he started to skim through a magazine when came across an article that just might help him.

"Hmm. Wonder what this is?" he said to himself as he started to read.

It explained about a supernatural website called Hell Correspondence and with it, you can type in the name of the person who caused you so much misery to the bowels of Hell itself. This gives Brian an idea and as soon as it was his turn, he checked out his items, including the magazine, dropped off the bills, and headed straight home. He read it a few more times to make sure he knew what to do; all he had to do now is wait until midnight.

"Finally, I will get the last laugh in this." Brian said with a smirk on his face, "Glenn Quagmire, you are gonna pay!"

Later that night once everyone else in the house was asleep, Brian pulled out his laptop and awaited the exact moment when midnight would hit. Once there, he entered the website, Hell Correspondence, and was greeted with a small red flame and a black background with the words, "Your grievance shall be avenged", on top of a bar with a send button. With anger in his heart, Brian typed in the name "Glenn Quagmire" in the bar and pressed Send.

With a deep sigh, Brian closed his laptop and leaned back on the couch, "And now I wait. Hopefully they'll get my message soon."

The next morning, the family sat at the kitchen table for breakfast when Lois noticed Brian looked very tired while drinking his coffee.

"Brian, are you alright?" she asked with concern, "You don't look so good."

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep last night." Brian replied with a yawn, "Maybe I'll go take a walk."

"Okay, see you later buddy." Peter said as his friend got up from his seat and walked out.

Once Brian was outside, he was greeted by the glare of a certain neighbor he wished to avoid today.

"Taking yourself for a walk? Pretty sure you need a leash for that." Quagmire mocked him as he was getting his mail.

"And a good morning to you too, Glenn." Brian muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"None of your damn business!" he snapped before walking off.

"Sheesh! Sounds like someone needs to lay off the whiskey!" Quagmire sneered.

Feeling insulted, the Labrador retreated straight to the park where he can be alone but he still can't shake those awful words out of his head.

"Damn it!' Brian fumed as he kicked a rock away, "How long is he gonna torture me like this?!"

As he stormed to a big tree and sat under the shade, he had no idea that he was in the presence of a supernatural force. Brian shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down when a soft voice spoke up to him.

"You've summoned me." Brian gasped when he heard the voice and turned around, "My name is Ai."

Standing before him was a emotionless young girl, no older than ten or twelve, wearing a Japanese school uniform, pale skin, and piercing red eyes.

"You're her, aren't you?" Brian asked, "You're the Hell Girl."

Without answering him, Ai Enma transfers herself and Brian to a location where the sky is red and colored everything red with it's light. Brian felt like he was in another world and he knew that he and Ai were not alone.

With them was a young man with short black hair covering the left side of his face named Ren Ichimoku; a beautiful young woman in a blue kimono named Hone Onna; and lastly, an old man with a fedora and red scarf named Wanyudo.

"You're here." Ren said.

"That man...Glenn Quagmire, was it?" Hone brought up, "How long has this grudge been going on between you two?"

Brian gave a deep sigh before he spoke, "As long as I can remember. No matter what I did to become his friend or good neighbor, he's always calling me out on my faults with no disregard of his own mistakes. He has done things at least ten times worse than some of the stuff I did! And that's not counting how many times he's tried to kill me!"

"Sounds like he has a well-known grudge against you." Onna said.

"Burning with hatred and smite." Ren added.

"Wanyudo." Ai said.

"Yes, my lady." he said as he transformed into a black straw doll with a red thread around it's neck.

Ai picked it up and held out, "This is for you." she handed him the doll, "If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from it's neck. Pulling this thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."

Brian considered pulling the string right now but...

"However, you should think this through before you act." Ai advised before continuing, "Once vengeance is served, you'll have to deliver your end of the bargain. There must always be a price and so when you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. But not until you die of will never know the joys of heaven."

Brian had a vision of himself burning alive and suffering in the pits of Hell for all eternity and immediately shut his eyes to block out his thoughts. When he opened them again, he was back at the park under the tree The only thing that's different is the straw doll that's still in his hand.

"And now the decision is yours." he heard Ai's voice in his head.

Brian stayed at the park until noon before heading home while concealing the doll the best he can. This was a heavy decision for him to make and even felt conflicted on what to do. Should he just forget the whole thing and move on? Or should he pull the string and get sent to Hell too?

He was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he did not realize that it was getting late and headed home but not before stopping to have a drink at the Drunken Clam. He goes in and sees Peter with his friends, including Quagmire, who glares at him as soon as Brian enters and sits at a different table. He orders a drink and minds his own business for a while until...

"Hey Brian!" he called.

As Brian turned around, a mug suddenly hit his face, leaving a bruise.

"Think fast, dumb-ass!" Quagmire chuckled cruelly.

His friends, however, didn't find it so funny.

"Glenn, what was that for?" Cleveland asked.

"Yeah, you could've seriously hurt Brian!" Added Joe.

"Who cares?" Quagmire shrugged, "No one gives a crap about that mutt, anyway."

"But he's my best friend, Quagmire." Peter said, "Maybe you should, I don't know, lay off a bit? At least for tonight."

"Ugh, fine." he groaned and took a sip of his drink.

Brian glared back at him but also gave a silent "thank you" and smile to Peter, who did the same and said, "you're welcome" back. Finishing and paying for his one drink, Brian went home and tried to gather his thoughts on whether or not he should use the doll or not. As he was entering the neighborhood, his thoughts were cut short when he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Ah!" Brian yelled as he hit the ground.

He struggled to stand as he placed his hand on his head and pulled back to see some blood from a baseball that fell beside him. He, then, felt someone step on his back,practically pinning him down like a helpless insect. Brian turned his head to see Quagmire giving him a fierce look of rage.

"You think you're so tough, huh?" he spat out, "You think everyone loves you juts because you're a dog?!" he stomped hard, "Well, guess what?! You're nothing! All you are is a worthless, spineless, alcohol filled, weed smoking hypocrite who should've died a long time ago!"

Quagmire gave a sharp kick to Brian, sending him flying towards a mailbox.

"And guess what else?" Quagmire sneered as he whispered in Brians' ear, "No one will give a flying f**k once you're dead. In fact, I bet they will be glad and celebrate it. Even your dead mom hated you."

Those words were the last straw for Brian as he pushed Quagmire away and glared hard with fury in his eyes.

"Oh, that is IT!" Brian shouted with rage in his voice, "I have f*****g had it with you, Quagmire! All I've done is try to be a good neighbor, citizen, and God forbid, a friend to you and all you have done is treat me like crap!"

"Don't act like you're the victim here!" Quagmire snapped.

"I AM A VICTIM BECAUSE OF YOU!" Brian yelled with hot tears forming in his eyes, "Every little thing I say, you abuse me over it! Whether it's your family, your job, your life, I try to be nice and you call me out for no reason! Like that day with your sister, your niece, or your dad, I knew nothing about any of them and I'm sorry if whatever I said offended you and them in any way but you shouldn't mistreat me for something I didn't know nothing about!"

Quagmire only stood there as Brian continued to yell at him for his past abuse and in a way, while still angry, he was starting to think about what he's saying.

"And when me and Ida got together, I had absolutely no idea that was your father under there! No one ever told me about it; not even my own family! And what did you do?! You nearly beat me to death and threatened to kill me over something I had no knowledge of at the time! And you dare say my sex life is a joke?! Look at you! You stalk Lois 24/7 and you pretty much gave every woman in your life a sexual disease because you're like a virus for sex hounds like you!"

He struggled not to cry in front of his enemy, but the white labrador is far from done and wipes his eyes before glaring at his enemy and delivering the final blow.

"Are you done yet?" asked a unsympathetic Quagmire.

"No...I am not." Brian said as he pulled the doll from behind him, "You see this?"

"A stupid dolly?" he raised his brow.

"Think again, Glenn." Brian grabs the string but doesn't pull yet, "I have endured a lot of s**t from you but this doll will change all that. I will personally make sure you suffer for everything you put me through all these years even at the cost of my own soul."

"Ha!" Quagmire scoffed, "Like you have a soul!"

"I do have a soul but you're about to lose yours." Brian glared deeply, "See you in Hell, Quagmire."

With those final words, Brian pulls the string and just like that, his enemy was gone and the doll disappears.

 _"Your grievance shall be avenged."_

Quagmire opened his eyes and looked around to see he was back in his home after, apparently, sleeping on his couch.

"Whoa...that was weird." he ran a hand through his hair, "Thought I was arguing with that stupid Brian, everything goes black, and now I'm at home. Guess I must've dreamt the whole thing."

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and he jumps from his seat to see who it is.

"Coming!" he answered before he reaches the door.

He opens the door to see Lois standing there with nothing but a bath robe covering her body.

"Hi Glenn." she said with a smile.

"Lois?" he asked and smiled back, "What are you doing here and in such fine attire? Giggity."

"Oh, Peter has been so unbearable lately and he won't come to bed with me anymore." she answered with a frown before looking up at Quagmire again, "Think you can help make me into a better woman?"

Quagmires heart pumped so fast it could run a marathon if it left the body, "Oh yes ma'am! Please come in and make yourself at home! Be right with you!"

He went to his bedroom and took off his shirt, not even noticing Lois who came right behind him.

"Oh Glenn..." she said in a seductive voice.

He turned around fast before he could continue to undress and saw her untying her robe.

"Wanna sneak peek?"

"Oh my Giggity!" Quagmire his eyes popped out as he stared at the body of the red-headed woman.

She slowly pulled the sides of her robe...but Glenn was horrified with what he saw. From her chest to her waist was a giant, monstrous mouth with horrid jagged teeth instead of Lois upper & lower regions!"

"Oh my God!" Quagmire jumped back and fell, "What the Hell?!"

"See anything you like, Glenn?" Lois stared down with an evil smile and laughed at him.

Not wanting to stick around, Quagmire bolted to his living room, only to be greeted by a dozen beautiful women in bikinis. He was about to get excited again when the women started to morph into disgusting creatures! Some twisted their heads backwards; some grew the legs similiar to a praying mantis; some grew tails of scorpions; and all of them had jagged mouths with sharp teeth on their stomachs!

"What the Hell is this?!" he screamed, "This is a living nightmare!"

"Come here, Glenn. We all want a piece of you. Make love to us! We love you!" all the women monsters said as they surrounded Quagmire and try to grab him.

"H-Hey, get off of me!"

"You always said you wanted to be surrounded by beautiful women, did you not?" Ren smirked at him

Quagmire turned to the young man he had never seen before and exclaimed, "Not like this! They're monsters trying to kill me here!"

"Like how you tried to kill Brian Griffen before?" Wanyudo said as he appeared next to Ren.

"That jerk?!" Quagmire spat, "He's scum! He thinks he's the perfect guy but he's nothing but a joke!"

"And what about you?" Hone approached him among the monstrous creatures, "You see women nothing more as toys for you sexual pleasure. You should repent for all you have wronged."

"Repent?!" he shouted, "I'm not the bad guy here! It's all that dogs fault! If anyone should suffer, it's him not me! I'll never apologize!"

"Well Miss, he has spoken." Wanyudo said as the women start to disappear.

As soon as the monsters were gone, Ai Enma appears and stares down at Quagmire with her hellish red eyes.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin." Quagmire's eyes widened before she finished, "Perhaps, it is time to die."

With a wave of her arm and the ring of a bell, everything went black and Quagmire, once again, woke up in a boat being rowed by Ai herself and was surrounded by darkness with floating lanterns in the water.

As they approached the gates of Hell, Quagmire sat up and asked, "Hey! Where are you taking me?! I wanna get out of here!" Ai said nothing as she ferried the boat, "Answer me! I don't belong here!"

But before he could figure out what's going on, Quagmire felt hands grab him from all sides as ghastly forms cover him and began to tear him apart.

"No! No! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in total agony.

"This is vengeance." Ai said as they go under the gate, "So I am to ferry you to Hell."

And that was the end of Glenn Quagmire.

Later that evening, Brian had just finished taking a shower after a very long day and tended to the wounds Quagmire gave him that day. His rant at his tormentor took a lot out of him and felt completely drained as soon as he got home but felt he needed to get it out before exacting his vengeance. He went to bed that night, feeling relieved that his suffering was finally over.

Later the next morning, Brian had some breakfast and went to the bathroom to wash up before doing anything else. After putting on his collar, Brian pulled back some of the fur on his chest and saw a black mark right in the middle of his chest, which consist of a circle with a black flame sticking out. This is the mark of Hell Girl and it means that he, too, will be sent to Hell once he eventually dies. But, Brian didn't care about that right now and plans to live his life to the fullest before his time comes.

"Hey buddy!" Peter knocked on the door, "I'm heading down to the Clam! You wanna come?"

"Uh..Sure!" Brian answered, "Be right out!"

Minutes later, Brian was with his friends at the bar drinking and having a good time. While the others asked about the disappearance of Quagmire but Brian played dumb so no one would suspect him and thankfully, no one ever did. Quahog was free of a perverted sex hound for good and no one else thought otherwise.

 _Brian Griffin_

 _"You're grievance...shall be avenged."_

 **Next Chapter** :

 _"You're name?"_

 _"Sherry Belmont."_

 _"Why do you hate your own mother?"_

 _"She has done nothing but abused me ever since I was a child! She never loved me! She only cares for her reputation to the family name!_

 _"Your wish?"_

 _"Banish her to Hell for me."_

 _"Your grievance shall be avenged."_

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Here's chapter 2!_

 _Now I know in Zatch Bell, it's said that Koko was the one who stole the necklace but to make things interesting, I decided not only to leave out the Mamodos out but to make Mrs. Belmont look like even more of a villain than we see. That's why I decided to have her steal the necklace herself._

 _Sorry for making it a short chapter but I haven't seen Zatch Bell in years so I'm sorry if I messed up anything._

 _I don't own Zatch Bell or Hell Girl._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Sherry

For years, a young woman named Sherry Belmont has suffered in silence at the hands of her mother. All her mother has done is criticize her, act harshly on small mistakes and emotionally and physically abused her to the point that she nearly drowned herself at the age of eight and would've died if not for her first and best friend, Koko.

Now, Sherry was nearing her 18th birthday and was gonna leave her wretched mother behind so she could pursue her own goals and dreams without being

Once again, Sherry just finished a ballet lesson and while she was praised by her teacher, her mother was the least enthusiastic.

"Well done, Sherry!" her instructor applauded, "Your hard efforts has paid off!"

"Thank you very much." Sherry smiled before her mother butted in.

"That could've gone better if she wasn't so lazy." Mrs. Belmont spat.

"Now ma'am, Sherry has improved a lot over these past few year-" she tried to say before she was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped as she walked off, "Let's just leave before my shameful daughter disgraces herself further."

Sherry glared before the instructor spoke up once more, "I'm sorry, dear."

"No, don't be." Sherry gave a sad smile, "She may not be pleased but thanks for supporting me all these years."

The teacher smiled and gave a sincere goodbye to Sherry before they parted. As they walked home, Sherry tried to see if she could reason with her mother.

"Don't you think you should lay off the insults a little bit?" she asked softly, "I mean she said I've been improving and that's always a good thing."

"Young lady," her mother began in a bitter tone, "a Belmont strides for perfection and "improving" only means you're still making mistakes!"

"Mother, why can't you just accept me already?"

"The only way is if you're perfect and that'll never happen because you are nothing but a foolish child!"

The young girl fumed as she stopped while her mother walked on. She was used to insults like that but year after year, it infuriates her to the core. She starts walking again when she hears two younger girls talking about something.

"Did you hear about the Hell Correspondence website?" a local girl said.

"No, what is it?" asked her friend.

"It's a website where if you type in someones name, it'll send them straight to Hell."

"Oh come on, that sounds like a myth!"

The girls laughed as Sherry wondered with curiosity.

Later that night, as everyone slept, Sherry snuck out of her home and went back into town without anyone spotting her. At the library in her town, she sneaks inside and uses one of the new computers that was installed the other day for the local college and high school students nearby. Sherry sits down, turns on the computer, and goes to the website; at first nothing has happened but once midnight hit, she was lead directly to the Hell Correspondence site.

"Finally." she said to herself as she typed in her mothers name.

Once the deed was done, she turned everything off and went back home. Now all she had to do was wait for a response.

The next day, she was reading in her room when one of the maids knocked on the door.

"Sherry dear?" the maid said on the other side,"Lunch is ready!"

"Coming." she answered.

Sherry sets down her book and heads for the door but after she turns the knob and opens it, she finds herself in a different realm that is red, has a river, and a small hill with a tree. She walks towards the tree and suddenly, three individuals appear around her.

"She's here." said Wanyudo.

Sherry turns again to see the one and only, Hell Girl, before her.

"It's you!"

"You've summoned me. My name is Ai." the spirit introduced herself.

"Oh thank you." Sherry said, "I can finally out an end to my pain."

"It's because of your mother, isn't it?" asked the old man.

"Yes..."

"What has she done to you, dear?" asked Hone

Sherry gave a deep sigh before she answered, "Where do I begin? Ever since I was a child, she wanted me to be perfect. But no matter how hard I tried to make her proud, she always got angry with me and found a way to criticize me! She'd hit me, humiliate me, and even said I shouldn't have been born!" she took a deep breath to calm herself, "If not for my dearest friend, Koko, I would've killed myself a long time ago. It's become unbearable for me."

"Sounds like bad case of tough love." joked Ren, "Then again, most parents are like that nowadays."

"Wanyudo."

"Yes Miss Ai." he said before he turned into the straw doll and was picked up by Ai.

"This is for you." If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from it's neck." Ai said as she gave the doll to Sherry," Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."

Sherry stared at the doll for a moment but stopped when she was issued a final warning.

"However, you should think this through before you act." Ai advised before continuing, "Once vengeance is served, you'll have to deliver your end of the bargain. There must always be a price and so when you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. But not until you die of will never know the joys of heaven."

Sherrys mind was flooded with images of her being boiled alive in boiling blood but she snapped out of her thoughts and realized she was back in her room once again.

"And now the decision is yours." Ai said after disappearing.

She continued her day as normal and tried her best to ignore her overbearing mother but she couldn't get Ai's words out of her head. By pulling the string, she too will got to Hell someday and that's very huge. She debated whether she should pull the string and accept her fate or just forget the whole thing and just tough it out a while longer. Sherry hardly got any sleep that night.

The next day, she skipped her usual lessons to go have lunch and ice cream with Koko. Sherry barely ate her vanilla cone which Koko noticed right away.

"Sherry?" she asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Oh!" Sherry snapped out of her thoughts, "I-I'm fine, Koko. Just...lost in my thoughts, I guess."

"It's about your mom again, isn't it?" Koko asked sadly.

Sherry only nodded sadly before Koko placed her hand on top of her friends hand, "Hey, don't worry about it. Things will get better, you'll see. Remember, there's always a light at the end of a dark tunnel and things will get better for you in time. I promise."

Sherry gave a soft smile to her friend, "Thanks Koko. You always know how to cheer me up."

The two friends smiled at each other and continued with their day until it was time for Sherry to head home. Sherry tried to be as quiet as she could when she slowly opened the door and stepped inside but was soon greeted by her angry mother who crossed her arms at her.

"And where have you been?" her mother demanded.

"Out." was the only thing Sherry said as she walked past her mother to go upstairs.

"What do you mean out? she asked as she grabbed her daughters arm, "You were supposed to be at piano practice today! Were you out with your peasant friend again?!"

Sherry yanked her daughter away and glared angrily at her mother, "Don't call her that, you evil hag! She's a better person than you'll ever be!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, young lady! I am your mother and-"

" **YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND NEVER WILL BE!"** Sherry screamed at the full force of her lungs.

The mansion was deathly quiet for a few moments before Sherry spoke up again, "You have no idea how much pain you've caused me?! How much it's damaged my soul because my own mother acted so horrible to me?! It's because of you that I nearly killed myself as a child! If not for my best friend, I wouldn't be here right now! Sometimes I wish you would just go away forever and get out of my life!"

Then out of nowhere, a sharp slap knocked Sherry to the ground! She lifted her head to see her mother towering over her with a stern, angry look on her face.

"You think you're better than me, you ungrateful child?" Mrs. Belmont said with venom in her voice, "You're just a worthless piece of trash that has stunk the name of the Belmont family. If you think you'll become a proper family member and earn the inheritance, think again! You're nothing and will always be nothing!"

Her mother walked away and she pulled herself off the ground while rubbing the red spot on her cheek. Sherry clenched her teeth with anger and grabbed her bag to find the doll. Once she got it out, she gripped the string before she pulled it.

" _I'm sorry, Koko."_ she thought to herself, " _But I can't deal with this anymore. It's time I put an end to my suffering."_

And just like that, the string was pulled and the doll disappeared into thin air.

 _"Your grievance shall be avenged."_

"Ai," a woman said from behind a door, "I've got your kimono ready, dear."

"Yes." Ai said quietly, "Thank you, grandma."

Soon after she puts on her kimono, Ai sat in her flaming carriage that was lead by a giant floating head, on her way to claim her next victim.

Later that day, Mrs. Belmont was having tea in the dining room when she saw one of the maid approach her, not knowing it's Hone in disguise.

"Madam," Hone said, "you have someone to see you."

"Who is it?" she asked as she looked up from her teacup.

Suddenly, two police men (Ren and Wanyudo in disguise) bursts into the room and pointed their guns at the woman, shocking her.

"Freeze!" Ren shouted, "You're under arrest!"

"What?!" she asked horrified, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You're under arrest for stealing and framing your innocent daughter!" yelled Wanyudo.

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled, "I never stole anything or framed anyone!"

"Then what's that in your hands?" asked Ren.

She looked down and there was the supposed stolen necklace that was taken from Sherry's tenth birthday party a long time ago.

"Impossible!" she said in a horrified voice, "I thought carefully I hid this for years?!"

Before she knew it, journalists and TV reporters with flashing cameras surrounded her with questions.

"So it's true you stole your own necklace and framed your daughter?" one asked.

"And lied to the whole world for years?" asked another.

"While making yourself look perfect to everyone else?"

As more and more people asked questions, Mrs. Belmont was also confronted by angry looking people who closely resembled the ancestors in the Belmont family.

"What a disgusting whore! Witch! Disgraceful! Imperfect! Wretch!"

Then, she was confronted by the appearance of her late husband who glared at her and said, 'Why did I marry such a worthless woman like you?! I should've left you a long time ago!"

"Stop it!" she screamed, "This is insane! Stop doing this!"

"But didn't you do the same to your daughter all those years ago?" asked Hone.

"You kept wanting her to be perfect and yet, you're not exactly mother of the year yourself." added Ren.

"Don't compare me to that useless brat!" Mrs. Belmont snapped, "She's nothing but a worthless child who's brought nothing shame and disgrace to the family name! Whatever she gets is too good for her!"

"Well, my lady?" asked Wanyudo, "Is that enough?"

Ai appears before Mrs. Belmont and stares deep into her soul.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin." Ai said as she stared at the woman, "Perhaps, it is time to die."

With the wave of her hand and the rings of bells, Ai and Mrs. Belmont appeared in the boat and are being ferried to the gates of Hell.

"What is this?" Mrs. Belmont said while trying not to sound afraid, "Take me back this instant, young lady! At once!"

Ai didn't respond as lots of grimy demon hands started to sprout from the boat and grab the woman from all sides, practically digging their nails into her flesh.

"Ahhhh!" Mrs. Belmont screamed in pain and horror.

"This is vengeance." Ai said as they go under the gate, "So I am to ferry you to Hell."

Mrs. Belmont could only scream in agony as the hands bound her to the boat.

The next day, Sherry was hanging out with Koko and stopped by a sweet shop. As they stepped out after paying for their treats, Sherry could hear a group of women talking amongst themselves.

"Did you hear?" One woman said, "They found evidence that Sherry Belmont's mother was the one who stole the necklace years ago. It was found hidden in her bedroom."

"I know, how horrible!" another added, "She did it to deliberately make her daughter look bad. What a vile woman!"

The third woman nodded, "I feel bad for Sherry. I mean she suffered for years of abuse and torment under the hands of that horrible mother of hers. But none of it is any of her fault."

"No of course not. I even feel ashamed of myself for believing that a young child would steal a family necklace during her own birthday party."

"We all do. Well, maybe things will finally turn around now that her mother left. I heard she even inherited the Belmont fortune."

"Good for her. She deserves it."

Sherry smiled knowing that her reputation is restored and she can finally live her life the way she wants to. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean it'll end peacefully because she fully knows that when she does die someday, she will go straight to Hell.

 _Sherry Belmont_

 _"Your grievance...shall be avenged."_

 **Next Chapter**

 _"You're name?"_

 _"Timmy Turner."_

 _"She tortures you every day and it has lasted for years."_

 _"I can't stand it anymore! I try to get help but no one listens to me! I'lldo anything to make her go away for good!"_

 _"Your wish?"_

 _"Banish her to the pits of Hell forever!"_

 _"Your grievance shall be avenged."_

To Be Continued...


End file.
